visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles
See also Category:Chronicles The Chronicles are designed to be an exhaustive resource for pros and fans to explore the Visionary Universe and Omniverse. It is designed to open a doorway into one of the most complex, and interrelated works of fiction in history. Along with its companion piece, the Encyclopedia of the Visionary Universe, the Chronicles give a detailed breakdown of the entire body of work that comprises Visionary. Categories Canon Material annotated with links to productions and/or sources are considered full-canon, based on printed material. Apocrypha Material without such annotated links are speculation, projection or inferences developed through the wiki process. These listings should be considered canon until and / or unless material directly published presents direct contradiction. (See Canon and Apocrypha) Profiles and Headings Following is a list of all entry headings and definitions of how those headings work. Year of Post-Creation / PC Calendar Entries are primarily organized by the year of their occurence according to the Post-Creation Calendar or PC Calendar. This first number, the entry's heading, is indicative of the “True Measure of Time”, in the stories, as measured using standard earth years from the Visionary Universe. The numbers represent the number of years. The Postscript PC represents Post-Creation. *'Relative Year of Post Creation / PC Calendar' If the entry opens with a different number listed at the top of the entry, this second number is indicative of the “Contextual Measure of Time”, time as measured within that setting from the Creation of the Second Generation Creation. If time flows in this setting equivalent to the “True Measure” the numbers will be the same and thus the second number will not be listed. However, in many universes, dimensions, planes etc. time either flows uniformly slower or faster or even varies in its flow in accordance with the true measure. Thus this number may often vary greatly from the True Measure. Despite this difference, this number is still measured in standard earth years, and days. *'Universe / Planet' This heading gives the location of the event, listing universe and world. *'Date (Local) / Day of Standard Year' This heading gives the localized date, using the context used locally for its measure followed by the numbered day in the year. If the localized method of dating is not given, the numbered heading may still be listed to set it in relation to other events. *'Time (Local) / Analog Standard Time' This heading gives the localized time, using the context used locally for its measure. The second time represents the analog time in standard measure using military time context of 24 hours. Note: These headings of date and time information are only included when this specific identifying information is given in the context of the source material. Most sources do not so specify and thus many different events will simply be listed in chronological order under the one year. ---- Some events in the Visionary Canon truly take place outside the known measure of time, either because they occur before Time was created as a foundational force, or because they take place on a plane, or level of existence where Time does not truly matter, such as within the Nexus of Creation. By their very nature, these events are difficult to ‘place’ in a Chronology. However, to better link all the events of the Visionary Canon together, they are listed with a ‘best approximation’ of their occurrence. This is done with recognition that this is a ‘best guess’ approach and thus somewhat limits the reality of these events. Their entries within the timeline are designated in the following manner to distinguish them from standard entries: *'Outside of Time' This heading at the opening of an entry indicates that in actuality, this event did not occur at the listed time under the entry heading, but is relevant to events that did, linked to events that did, or parallels the time under which the entry is listed. Note: To provide contextual references for the history of the universe, many significant historical events are listed in this chronology. These reference points are merely included so that proper historical settings, references and contexts can be included in stories. If italicized, the event is estimated (circa) to the date given. Future research or a given story may alter this. If not italicized, the event is recorded or fixed history. The Universe follows the normal history of the real world other then specific exceptions already included in the chronology. (Note: If a historical event is explored in a published story it will be altered to the appropriate font and referenced accordingly.) Adding historical information and events is a wide open way for fans to buildup the Chronicles and enrich the Visionary Universe. See Discussion page. (See Template:Chronicle Entry) NOTE: Specific entries may include additional customized headings to help lift up unique or specific information. Also new, more specialized templates will periodically be created as need arises for specific types of entries which do not fit properly in the context of any of the current defined templates. Additional Resources *Category:Chronicles for a master list of all Chronicles entries *Category:Templates for a list of all Templates currently in use *Category:Visionary Universe RPG for a list of specific RPG related terms and statistics *Category:Apocryphal Entries for a master list of intentional apocryphal entries Category:Admin Category:Content Terms Category:Guidelines Category:Periodically Updating Material Category:Primary Source Articles Category:Site Information